Roofing products are often divided into three broad groups: shingles, roll roofing and underlayment. Shingles and roll roofing typically function as outer roof coverings designed to withstand exposure to weather and the elements. Asphalt shingles and roll roofing generally contain the same basic components which provide protection and long term wear associated with asphalt roofing products. Typically, the underlayment is first laid on top of the roof, and then the outer roofing covering (e.g., shingles or roll roofing) is installed on top of the underlayment.
Asphalt shingles (sometimes also referred to as composite shingles) are one of the most commonly used roofing materials. Asphalt shingles may include an organic felt or fiberglass mat base on which an asphalt coating is applied. The organic felt or fiberglass mat base gives the asphalt shingle the strength to withstand manufacturing, handling, installation and servicing activities, and the asphalt coating provides resistance to weathering and stability under temperature extremes. An outer layer of mineral granules is also commonly applied to the asphalt coating to form a weather surface which shields the asphalt coating from the sun's rays, adds color to the final product, and provides additional fire resistance.
Asphalt shingles are typically manufactured as strip or three tab shingles, laminated shingles, interlocking shingles, and large individual shingles in a variety of weights and colors. Even though asphalt shingles offer significant cost, service life, and fire resistance advantages over wood shingles, wood shingles are sometimes preferred due to their pleasing aesthetic features, such as their greater thickness as compared to asphalt shingles, which may result in a more pleasing, layered look for a roof.
Various asphalt shingles have been developed to provide an appearance of thickness comparable to wood shingles. Examples of such asphalt shingles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,530 entitled “Method of Making a Thick Shingle”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,358 entitled “Composite Shingle”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,614 entitled “Asphalt Shingle”; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. D309,027 entitled “Tab Portion of a Shingle.” Some laminated asphalt shingles simulate the appearance of slate roofing shingles. See U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,421. Each of the patents mentioned in this paragraph is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
In addition to these patents, significant improvements in the art of roofing shingles have been disclosed and patented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,369,929; 5,611,186; and 5,666,776; each entitled “Laminated Roofing Shingle”, issued to Weaver et al. and assigned to the Elk Corporation of Dallas. These patents disclose laminated roofing shingles developed to create the illusion of thickness or depth on a relatively flat surface by including a backer strip having striations of color beneath and between tabs wherein the color is uniform within the tab. Each of these three patents is also incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Additional improvements include the use of larger shingles having a buttlap section of greater than about 7 inches to provide a more pleasing appearance and a greater visual impact by providing enhanced dimensionality, as disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/401,392 entitled “Laminated Roofing Shingle” and filed on Sep. 22, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Shingles typically have a buttlap section, a part of which is exposed to the environment, and a headlap section, which is covered by the buttlap section of the shingle in the next row above. The headlap section is typically wide in order to (i) improve weatherproofing, (ii) insure that a majority of the roof is covered by at least one layer of buttlap section and at least one layer of headlap section, and (iii) aid in the production and handling of the shingle. Accordingly, heretofore the production of shingles having a greater exposure area (e.g., having a buttlap section of greater than 7 inches) has required retooling of existing machinery because standard equipment typically produces a shingle having a width of about 13.25 inches. The present invention enables the production on existing equipment lines of a variety of roofing shingles providing for enhanced exposure while still ensuring Class A fire resistance ratings.